El abrazo
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Un abrazo. Porque solo Astrid podía tranquilizar a Hiccup en un estado de ansiedad.


**Hey! Aquí Yatziri.**

 **Mi primer historia en el fandom. Se me ocurrió a estas horas insanas de la noche y la verdad es la historia más popo que se me ocurrió pero había algo clave que quería expresar y creo que lo logre para mi misma, al menos.**

 **Sin embargo, ojala que les guste tanto como a mi escribirla. Espero tratar con estos personajes ( y este mundo que etoy creando para ellos) para explotarlos todo lo que pueda.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios, por todo.**

 **Gracias.**

* * *

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

* * *

EL ABRAZO

ASTRID

Pasó la mano nerviosamente por su cabello, a pesar de que sabía que lo estaba desordenando por completo. Los rubios mechones de su larga trenza enredados en sus dedos eran la prueba de ello así como los latigazos que este le propinaba en su rostro sonrojado.

Bajó los escalones con ligeros saltos hasta la planta baja del colegio, aún con el estrés de la semana sobre los hombros, con los problemas en casa, con sus miles de inquietudes en la cabeza. Por todos los dioses de Asgard, no soportaba tanta presión sobre ella.

-¡Astrid!- gritaron desde arriba, ella giró la cabeza, alzando los ojos azules en busca de la voz que le había llamado.

Era Heather, quien le saludaba con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Necesitamos que te encargues de la proyección de mañana en la sala de estrategias. ¿Contamos contigo?

Cerró los ojos un momento, asintiendo desde que escuchó las primeras palabras, no es como si ella pudiera decir que no. La sala de estrategias se usaba para comentar los proyectos más recientes y el que ella tenía a cargo era el próximo, por lo tanto no solo contaban con ella, la necesitaban.

-Entonces te veo mañana, ¿de acuerdo? – su amiga ya bajaba las escaleras con prisa, al igual que ella antes de que la detuvieran. Cuando llego a su altura la abrazo cortamente. – Relájate.

Pero no era fácil, había ciertas cosas que eran más fáciles de decir que de hacer...

Suspiró y con la mirada cansada tras los lentes, se los quitó, subiendo las interminables, brillantes (estúpidas) escaleras que ya había recorrido para preparar la sala de estrategias.

Cuando entró a la sala aún estaba ocupada por el grupo de líderes, todos personas adultas que charlaban en susurros disgustados sobre decisiones importantes a las que ella estaría sujeta cuando por fin pudiera tener el puesto de estratega, solo Odín sabía lo mucho que estaba esforzándose para lograr ese lugar.

Los líderes voltearon a verla, por un momento sintió que el sonrojo le subía a las mejillas, su aspecto no era favorecedor, lo sabía, así como sabía que por algo las puertas cerradas deben de tocarse antes de entrar.

-Srita. Hofferson – habló el jefe del instituto Berk, Estoico. – A que debemos su abrupta llegada.

Astrid tomó aire con resolución y dejó caer los brazos sobre sus costados, sabía lo importante que era el lenguaje corporal en una batalla.

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas, señor. En realidad pensé que la sala se encontraría vacía. – recorrió la mesa con la mirada en un pestañeo e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza con la intención de disculparse. –Me retiraré de inmediato.

Los demás miembros inclinaron la cabeza también y se pusieron a hablar de nuevo.

-Puedo escoltarla a la salida – dijo una voz al fondo, en el lado paralelamente opuesto al que se encontraba el jefe de Berk.

Pertenecía a una voz bien conocida por ella, una voz que le alteró el pulso sólo un segundo para pasar a provocarle una relajación casi irreal.

Era Hiccup, el hijo de Estoico.

Hiccup se levantó casi de un salto, tratando de ocultar los deseos de huir que ella bien sabía que tenía.

-No es necesario – musitó con voz apagada. Ella sabía que él no debía de salir.

Hiccup la jaló con el dedo índice, en un roce efímero que parecía tomar fuerza gracias a su insistencia a sacarla de la sala.

-Insisto – dijo él en una sonrisa sarcástica, casi formal que dirigió a su padre.

Astrid caminó junto a él mucho después de que salieran de la sala, Hiccup se movía con los pasos que sólo tiene una persona ansiosa; el grafito en sus manos, con el que solía dibujar por cualquier parte estaba impregnado en sus dedos, así como en varias partes de su rostro, donde se había pasado las huellas dactilares gracias a su creciente estrés.

-Tranquilo – le dijo ella, parándose un momento para que él también lo hiciera. - ¿Está todo bien?

Hiccup negó y después asintió.

-Mi padre me ha encargado algo nuevo, debo dirigir un pequeño anexado del instituto.

Astrid le sonrió con confianza.

-Eso es bueno, Hiccup. – le dijo, animada. – Podrás hacer muchas cosas, seguir enseñando, la investigación privada va a crecer tanto...

-No –Hiccup negó, con la cabeza sacudiéndose con violencia – No, Astrid. Es algo de él. Él es bueno llevando el instituto, es algo suyo... Yo...

Astrid asintió.

-Lo tuyo es la estrategia.

Los ojos verdes de Hiccup brillaron solo de escuchar la palabra.

-Estrategia. ¿No suena hasta emocionante solo decirla? – y lo hacía. Ella podía saberlo mejor que nadie, es por eso que ella no había podido encontrar otro lugar en el mundo en que sentirse a gusto.

Las estrategias no solo mantenían a su mente despierta, la hacían activa, la hacían una mujer de decisiones, de trazos, de agilidad. Una buena estrategia siempre equivalía a una buena hacha en las manos e Hiccup era como ella hasta cierto punto, amaba pensar, idear, crear.

Era un ingeniero tan hábil, tan creativo, que estar encerrado en medio del papeleo tratando de resolver problemas con las personas lo hacía sentirse totalmente perdido.

-Vas a estar bien – le dijo ella, con una sonrisa confiada.

Porque Hiccup era una de esas personas que podía salirse con la suya aún cuando no se podía. Desafiaba todo. Y ganaba en todo.

-No puedes saberlo – gruñó él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en señal de negación rotunda.

Astrid suspiró, cansada, caminando hacia él hasta estar tan cerca que podía ver la intensidad del miedo en sus orbes verdes, la rebeldía de sus cabellos castaños.

-Lo sé, Hiccup. – respondió, con el mejor tono mandón sabelotodo que solía dedicarle cuando lo conoció siendo un bobo en las clases de adiestramiento canino.

Él la miro un minuto, luego dos, tal vez pasaron así un largo tiempo hasta que él introdujo sus brazos en su cintura y la acercó a él.

Colisionaron suavemente, amoldándose al cuerpo de otro en un choque poderoso, genuino, amable. Estar en los brazos de él era reconfortante, cálido, _placentero_.

Eran tan placentero que no se sorprendería si de repente temblaba, es que se sentía tan a gusto... además, él empezaba a frotar su cuello con la cabeza de ella, que descansaba sobre su pecho, los dedos de él bailaban por su cara acariciando cada pequeño poro de su piel y frotándolo delicadamente, como si se quisiera grabar sus facciones y sus labios, los suaves labios de Hiccup le dieron un beso ligero en la frente.

-Siempre logras tranquilizarme, Astrid – sonrió él sobre su cabeza, inclinándose un poco para verla.

Ella no podría definir como se veía, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y su nariz acariciaba el cuello del chico, respirando el aroma a jabón que su piel desprendía.

-Para eso son las amigas – fue su respuesta refleja, la única que decía últimamente.

Hiccup rió, pero no debatió su sentencia, aunque sabía (y ella también) que no siempre las cosas funcionaban de esa manera.

No con ellos y no en ese momento.


End file.
